


Electricity

by captaincastle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Bathing/Washing, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: “We’re all the other has, my king,” you sniffled again. He slid his large arms around you, “I know,” was his simple reply. “I’m glad it is you, dear one. I’m glad my wife is safe.”Your marriage to Thor begins as part of your world comes to an end. It's a new beginning for you both as you discover new things in life, and each other.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> my first thor fic! it's a little rusty because i'm figuring out the character!

The sound of quiet rain wakes you. The large window of the cabin is open, and the curtains move in the breeze. You smell the rain and smile when you hear a gentle roll of thunder. A large arm is draped across your middle, and you feel cozy on this peaceful morning. 

Blinking the sleep from your eyes, you glance up at your new husband, Thor. He’s sound asleep, his short hair is in multiple directions and he snorts out a soft snore. He’s lying on his stomach, and you analyze his face. Hard lines are now relaxed. You see the scar across his eye and cheek. His lips look soft. You want to scratch his jaw and feel his beard under your fingers, but you don’t want to wake him. 

Though you suspect he wouldn’t mind being woken up in such a manner. 

You’re smitten with him, you suppose you should’ve expected it. But somehow the love you felt was different than you’d thought. 

Maybe it was how gentle he treated you, or how kind he had been despite your ignorance on sexual matters. 

Your thighs still burn from the brush of his beard, and you blush at the memory. You can’t help but look at his lips again. 

There’s a dull ache between your legs, partly from last night, but now you have a need for him again. 

When you’d been told a few months ago that you’d be married to Thor, you were riddled with fear. Now all you felt was peace and a hunger for more of him. 

The news shocked you. Wasn’t he supposed to marry of royal blood? There was nothing royal about you.

Everyone was jealous when they found out, but you were terrified. You didn’t know the first thing about being queen. All anyone could talk about what Thor must be like in bed, another thought which scared you. But most of all, you’d dreamed your whole life of marrying for love. 

You could’ve easily said no, your parents gave you the option. But why would you say no to this? You’d be well cared for, by the king no less. 

So when you were given the news, you were taken to the palace. You wouldn’t meet Thor officially until a few days before the wedding, upon your own request. You were afraid if you saw him, you might back out from nerves. Your friends scoffed, because no one on Asgard doesn’t at least have a little crush on him. You did too, but you never acted on it. How could you? You don’t know him. You’ve never even met him. You’d seen him maybe twice up close. 

Thor had returned from searching for Infinity Stones, and upon his arrival is when your wedding would occur. 

But before you ever got to meet him officially, Hela came. 

As best you could, you led others to safety in the mountains of Asgard with Heimdall. You had no clue what you were doing, but you knew you had to get out of the palace. And because everyone knows you were to be Thor’s queen, suddenly they looked to you. 

You’d never even met him, and you’d already gained the favor of the people. 

Heimdall led you and the rest of Asgard on the Bifrost to the large ship. And from a distance you could see Thor. Or rather you could see bolts of lightning. Your heart swelled with pride, he wasn’t even yours yet, but you felt the pride. 

You watched in horror moments later as Asgard was destroyed. You were safe in the ship, but the shock made you feel cold. And suddenly you felt the weight of Thor’s grief on your shoulders. If you were properly married to him, you’d be easing his pain as his wife and companion. 

Your stomach flipped when you watched Thor walk into the main hanger. You were shoulder to shoulder with other Asgardians. You were towards the front, but not up by the throne. You weren’t sure if that was your place. 

Were you even still betrothed to him? 

You felt yourself gasp when you saw him fully, short cropped hair and an eye patch over his eye. Your stomach churned, you felt worry for him. What had happened to him? His hair and eye both gone. 

He sat down on the throne, and your heart ached with pride. Then you smiled when he turned around to wave at everyone. So many emotions coursed through your veins. 

Heimdall caught your smile and motioned for you to come forward. Suddenly your knees felt like liquid. 

The crowd of Asgardians had been silent, but now they spoke among themselves and began to disperse. Something that made you glad, you didn’t want an audience the first official time you met Thor. 

A few others were around the makeshift throne but they were an expected audience, like Loki and Valkyrie. 

Heimdall took your hand as you stepped forward. Your heartbeat only seemed to grow louder with each step. Your cheeks were warm, but they burned hot when Thor turned to look at you. 

“My king,” Heimdall spoke to announce you. “This is y/n.” 

Confusion, but gentleness had been on Thor’s brow, but the second he heard your name he grinned softly. He knows who you are. 

“Ah, Lady y/n!” Thor smiled and stood to face you. He towered over you. The king took your hand in his and brought his lips to kiss your knuckles. His beard tickled, and you flushed - but smiled. His mouth curved into a smile upon seeing yours. “Are you alright?” he asked with deep sincerity, and he wasn’t talking about your nerves. 

Heimdall quietly interjected, and spoke of Asgard looking to you for guidance. 

Your cheeks stayed warm as Heimdall told of the events. 

“You’ll be an excellent queen for our people,” Thor mused. He was serious, there was no jest in his tone. 

Words escaped you, and Thor could sense your anxiety. 

“You may speak, it’s alright!” Thor offered as a comfort. You could see this sincerity in his eye. 

“My king,” you bowed your head. But you froze. How were you supposed to ask him if you were still getting married without sounding foolish. 

With a gentle touch, Thor hooked his finger under you chin to force you to look at him. 

“What troubles you?” 

The Asgardians in the hanger have stopped to look now. Their eyes fixed on the king and you. 

“Speak freely,” Thor encouraged with a smile. 

“I wasn’t sure if our marriage was still going to occur.” Your cheeks burned at the way you worded your thoughts. Thor let out a hearty chuckle, but guided your head so you could see Asgard watching. 

“Look at them.” You did as he asked, and you looked at all the worn faces of Asgard. “They’ve all lost their homes, and families. As have we.” You looked back up at him. “But do you see the smiles on their faces? They’re smiling at us. I think a wedding would be an excellent idea. The promise of new life, after so much has been lost.” 

Before you could even process it, you were standing up in front of the people of Asgard, as you held hands with Thor. Heimdall stood and performed the ceremony. Many traditions simply couldn’t be done on this ship, but it would suffice. 

The stars shined outside the large window, and they matched the shining eyes of Asgard behind you. Thor was right, this was needed for everyone. The room was full of smiles as Thor pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. His smile was the biggest, perhaps Thor needed this most of all. 

In a quick motion, Thor swept you off your feet. “You alright?” he whispered gently as he walked you to his chambers on the ship. You felt so safe cradled in his arms. A knot of excitement was forming in your stomach. 

You pressed a soft kiss to his bristled cheek as your answer. When he turned to look at you with a smile, suddenly you felt shy. He only grinned softly. 

Most of the women he’s been surrounded with have been fierce warriors, but he likes this quiet side you bring. You’re not one of war and battle, and that’s a comfort to him already. 

Your side and under your knees, where he’s placed his hands, tingled. Is it simply from the warmth that bleeds through your gowns? Or is the god of thunder sending actual sparks into your skin? 

He set you down once the two of you were inside the room. Your heart skips seeing the bed, and him. That’s when you look at your new husband’s face. You really look closely. 

There is a soft smile on his lips, and his blue eye sparkled. But there is worry on his brow. It’s as if you can see the weight on his shoulders. He’s just lost his home. It was your home too, but he was set to rule it. He is a new king, which he didn’t ask for. He’s a new husband, and you know he feels a sense of duty to you now. 

“What’s wrong love?” Thor asks you, seeing your face. Your heart jumps at the soft pet name. Without a word, you wrap your arms around him for a hug. Your cheek presses against his armor covered chest. He seems shocked for a beat, but he holds you tight in return. He sighs heavily, and you feel him relax in your arms. His cheek rests on top of your head and his beard tickles slightly. 

“Our home,” you sniffle. 

Thor sighs again and rubs your back. His squeeze is so tight and snug it almost hurts. Maybe it’s the grief, or maybe it’s the comfort that the king is your husband, but you think this might be the best hug you’ve ever received. You’ve never felt safer in your life. 

Until a dreaded knock comes at the door with bad news. 

“Wait here,” Thor tells you. That peaceful look on his face is gone. Hard lines of worry are heavy on his brow. He presses a quick kiss to your forehead and leaves the chambers. 

The next few moments happen so fast you could barely process what happened. You listened to Thor, and you stayed put - until a tall monstrous creature dragged you out. 

You fought against him, but it’s no use. He threw you into the crowd of Asgardians in the main hanger. You stifled your gasp when you saw a large man hurt Thor. A bright purple light burned on your husband’s face, and hot tears burned in your eyes as you looked at all the dead Asgardians around you. 

Loki used magic to make you appear to be dead on the ground. You were next to Hulk and Heimdall. Panic flooded your veins, but Heimdall reassured you. He motioned for you to grab hold of the Hulk. 

In a flash, you and the Hulk were sent to Earth. You woke up in a pile of rubble next to Bruce Banner, and looked up to see two men. 

Dr. Strange, Wong, and soon Tony Stark joined in. They talk, then more terror occurs outside. You remain safe inside Strange’s building. 

Suddenly you’re alone. 

Fear hit you, because you have no clue just how alone you are. 

What if Thor didn’t make it? 

What if everyone is gone on the ship? 

How will Thor find you if he’s alive?

After what seemed like hours, Wong alone returns. 

You spend the next few days with him. He offered some comfort, but you still didn’t know if Thor was alive. To keep yourself busy, you occupied yourself with the large collection of books in Strange’s library. You learned about Midgard, and Thor’s times spent here. 

A book of sexual practices is on a shelf, and your cheeks burned. You dare not look at it, but then it just makes you sad. Will you ever feel his touch? 

You find another book on types of Midgardian flowers and try to relax. You read most of the night, trying to stay awake. Though your concern for the state of the world and worry for your husband kept you awake. You would hate to be asleep if something were to happen. 

And against your best efforts, the exhaustion from the very long day caught up with you. 

You don’t know how long you slept, but it wasn’t long enough. Wong woke you and gave you a recap of what happened. People around the world were turning to ash. 

“Thor?” you asked in fear. You almost didn’t want to know the answer. 

“He is alive,” he told you. “I will take you to him.” 

Using his mystical powers, Wong took you to Wakanda. The battle had just ended. The Avengers were still in the woods, bodies were everywhere, as was ash scattered on the ground. 

They all looked shocked. Thor saw you, and his face softened. You ran to him and hugged him even tighter than you had the day before, He squeezed you tight and you wept in his arms. You sniffled when you pulled away, and his large hand cradled your face. 

“I am glad you are safe dear one,” Thor whispered. 

“Do you need to stay?” you asked, again you’re afraid to hear the answer. 

“I probably should,” was his regretful reply. 

You winced. “But you have to sleep sometime, don’t you?” 

“Thor,” Bruce spoke up. “We all have to sleep and get washed up. Go.” He nodded at the god of thunder. Thor nodded back. He looked among his fellow fighters. All of them were weary from loss. 

They sent Thor with a phone, and Wong used his magic again to take you from Wakanda. 

You’re not sure where you ended up, but from what you could piece together, it’s a small old Shield safe house the Avengers used. It’s a cozy little house in the woods. 

“It’s perfect,” you smiled seeing it in the trees. Thor managed a smile, but you could tell he was exhausted. “C’mon Thor, let’s get inside.” 

Once inside, you explored the place. It’s only when you got into another room you realized Thor wasn’t behind you. You didn’t hear the steady thump of his boots. 

“Thor?” you called to him and when you found him, he was seated on the couch. He was breathing quietly, he looked sad. You stood next to him, and reached for him. He took your hand, but didn’t look up. “Thor?” you said again and with your free hand you combed your fingers through his short hair. You began to scratch gently, and he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. 

That’s when a single tear fell down his cheek. 

“Why didn’t I go for the head?” he looked at you as if you had the answer. You didn’t even understand the question. 

“My king, I don’t-” 

His hand clenched into a fist and he roared in pain. “Why didn’t I go for the head?!” 

His booming voice startled you, but you stood your ground - you aren’t afraid of him. He’s not angry at you, he wasn’t yelling at you. But he apologized anyway. 

“Forgive me,” he sighed. “I did not intend to frighten you.” He hung his head and sighed again, his shoulders were tense, and he still wore his armor. 

Slowly you cupped his face in your hands, his beard tickled your palms - a detail that caused you to blush but not at the moment. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He had to show you what to do for the bath, although it wasn’t as different from Asgardian baths as you’d expected. 

The stress from the day had pushed the other stress from your mind - the nerves of intimacy. As Thor stood in front of you, and you began to help him undress, that fear rose to the forefront. 

He tried to tell you that you didn’t have to do this, but you couldn’t bear to let him do this alone. Being in his presence is a comfort to you, even though you were also terrified of what is to come. 

Your fingers trembled as you unbuckled the wrist guards. You know he could see you shake, but he said nothing to tease. He was too tired, and even though he was exhausted - he found it sweet. 

“I do not wish for you to fear me,” Thor smiled offering some comfort. “Our marriage will only be consummated when you are ready.” 

How did he know? 

Your cheeks turned warm when you looked up at him. It’s only now that you realize he has his eye back. 

“How?” you giggled seeing this eye is a different color than his sharp blue one. 

“A rabbit gave it to me,” he mused aloud, and grins. “It’s nice to see you with both eyes now,” he whispered, and the deep rasp of his voice made you quiver. 

With more help, soon his cape and armor are off. He’s standing shirtless in front of you, and you can’t fight the deep red flooding to your face. Bruises and scrapes are on his skin - you made a mental note to wash them carefully. 

He sat on the edge of the tub to remove his boots. The bathroom is too small for all of his armor all over the place, so you collected his things and took it to place on the bed. 

When you came back inside the bathroom, Thor was naked and in the tub. He let out a groan, the water felt good to him. You felt like the very ground below your feet might give out, but you approached the tub. 

Thor watched you, he saw your flushed cheeks, but he made no comment. 

Slowly you reached for him, and when your fingertips touched his shoulder, a zap of electricity jolted through your body. It didn’t hurt but it stung, and it startled you. With a gasp, you pulled your hand away. And you were met with an apologetic gaze. The apology was sincere, and you knew he meant no harm. You reached for him again, and felt no shock, other than how firm his bare shoulder is. 

You lathered up the soap onto a rag, and you began to wash him. Your hands shook only a first, but you began to relax when you see the look of relief on his face. It’s the first time he’s gotten to sit down and rest in weeks you imagine. 

He told you again that he can bathe himself, but this time he added, “but I do enjoy your touch.” There’s a gleam of teasing in his eyes, you loved it. He’s getting more comfortable in your presence too. 

You washed his hair, rubbed his back, and took special care to clean his wounds. He watches your every move, and you could tell now he’s finally at ease. Finally you washed his hands, and you felt his gaze on you from the intimate action. 

When he’s ready to get out, you handed him a dry towel, and you turned to give him privacy. The towel was secured around his waist when you turn back around, and his body was practically glistening from the water droplets. He looked as if he weren’t real. 

You found it difficult because you want nothing more than to touch his chest and all over his skin, but his face was one of pure exhaustion. He had a genuine smile on his lips, but your nerves aren’t something he needed to be worried about tonight. 

It was only then did you realize that you didn’t have any change of clothes. 

You looked around the bedroom for some, maybe there would be in one of the closet. As you searched you caught a glimpse of Thor pulling on his pants in the mirror. You felt shame for looking, but then you smiled to yourself, you don’t have to be ashamed. 

“What was that for?” Thor caught your grin. 

“I cannot believe we are married,” you answered honestly. His smile in response was so sweet you almost melted to the floor. He stood and approached you, you felt your heart beat quicken. He reached for you and pulled you in for another hug. Your head buried against his chest. 

His body was still damp and warm, and you could hear his heart beat steady in his chest. 

“I only wish this had not occurred during these circumstances.” His voice rumbled in his chest against your ear. You hugged him tighter as you nodded. You breathed him in. His scent felt like home, he’s the only part of home you have left. It was comforting. 

What wasn’t comfortable though, is you’d been wearing that same dress for days, and no change of clothes. 

“Thor?” you pull away, changing the subject you mention your lack of clothing options. He chuckled softy, and reached into one of the drawers you’d pulled out of the dresser. He handed you a t-shirt. It’s not what you were expecting, but you supposed since Midgard is home now this would work. 

Shyly, you part from him and entered the bathroom to change. His smile made your knees quiver, but he meant no harm. He finds your company endearing. 

As you changed, you looked at the tub again, and think of Thor’s body. Part of you is ready to join with him, but you’re not sure if this is the time. Now you’re only in your underwear and a plain t-shirt that’s a size too big. It’s comfortable and soft. 

Feeling rather shy, you practically jumped under the covers, which only made Thor laugh. His laugh is hearty and deep and you couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

Before settling into bed, Thor made rounds of the small house and checked all the locks and turned out all the lights. You’re snuggled in bed, and you felt the weight shift as he sat on the bed. 

Without a word, he slid under the covers and turned out the bedside lamp. He lied down, and only then did he speak. 

“Goodnight my dear one,” he said with a whisper. You could barely make out his face in the dark, but his eyes were kind, yet sad. He carries the weight of the world. 

You felt emotions tugging at your heart and you wanted to hold him. Slowly you reached for him, your palm touched his bicep. He opened his eyes, slightly startled at your sudden touch. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, and you didn’t speak. A soft sniffle is all the answer he needed. You pull him towards you. He’s too strong for you to pull him against his will, but he willingly follows you. Adjusting, you lied on your back, and motioned for Thor to lie on top of you. His head rested on your chest. His weight on you is almost crushing, but it eases the crushing weight of pain in your heart. 

He understood your actions, and he relaxed into your touch as you stroked his hair. 

“We’re all the other has, my king,” you sniffled again. He slid his large arms around you, “I know,” was his simple reply. “I’m glad it is you, dear one. I’m glad my wife is safe.” 

With another squeeze, he rolled over to his side, but kept you in his arms. You curled into him and finally felt safe after so many uncertain days. He shifted a little, and even in the dark you knew what he was doing. His large hand cradled the side of your head, and he pulled you in for a gentle kiss. It’s your first real kiss. The other was just a peck on the lips for the wedding, but this one was real. There was passion behind it. 

With a sigh, the kiss ended and you nuzzled into his neck. You fell asleep wrapped in his warm embrace. 

But your peaceful sleep didn’t last long. You woke to a terrible storm outside, and one in your bed. 

Thor was having a violent nightmare. His hands were gripping the sheets as he tossed and turned. The roar that escaped his lips broke your heart. It was full of pain, and your heart twinged in your chest. He’s hurting, but do you dare wake him? 

The bed creaked under his weight. There was a flash of lightning and you could see the sweat on his brow. The windows in the bedroom had flown open, and you could feel rain being blown in the room. 

You said his name once. And almost as quickly as it started, it stopped. The thunder faded, and the rain is now only a quiet sound in the distance. 

Thor’s eyes opened, and they shine in the dark. He shook his head and closed his eyes, then sat up quickly. 

“Are you alright love?” 

You blinked in the dark, you’re dumbfounded. Of course you were alright, only worried about him. Yet his first concern was you, and he called you an affectionate pet name. You blinked tears away, you’d never felt so cared for in your life. 

“I’m fine,” you smiled and reached for his face. You placed your hand on his jaw, this time the beard tickling your hand caused your cheeks to feel warm. “But what about you?” 

“Only a nightmare,” he replied, and he took your wrist in his hand. He pulled your hand down to kiss your palm. 

“Only?” you laughed. “I thought the bed was going to break!” 

A devilish grin appeared on his lips as he kissed up to your pulse point on your wrist. Curse him, he felt your heart spike. 

“Forgive me, I’m not used to sharing my bed with someone else.” 

The thunder began to rumble again, and you felt the hairs on your arm stand up under his static touch. 

You know he would wait if you wanted to. He’s done nothing to suggest he wants to make you his tonight. He was content a few hours ago to give you a simple kiss goodnight. But the way he looks, and how safe he’s made you feel, you want him. 

So you gave in. You straddled his lap, and the move surprised him. He checked your face for any hesitance, but when you pressed your body against him to kiss him, that’s the answer he needs. 

His hands sparked a little, as they glided up from your rear up under your shirt. Your back tingled from the sparks - but it doesn’t hurt. 

Your shirt is pulled off over your head, and his hands wander your bare skin. The shyness you’d felt is beginning to melt away as his hands and lips glided over you. 

Electric fingers teased sensitive skin, his beard brushed against your thighs. His hair gets pulled as he kisses up your body and chest. Nails dug into his back when he moved on top of you. Shouts of his name escaped your lips, and thunder clapped outside when the highs were reached. 

Thor held you close as your heart settled. He’s the only bit of home you have, and that thought keeps running through your mind. 

You felt comforted, and giddy from the love making. It seems ages ago you’d been frightened to join with him in bed, but after the things you’d lost - the union with your husband couldn’t have come at a better time to ease pain. And you know he felt the same. 

You know, because Thor is snoring lightly beside you. And instead of a worried look on his brow, his face looks light and young. His arm is draped over you protectively and you snuggle closer to him and fall asleep to the sound of light rain.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more to this universe depending on the response and if i feel inspired for more! maybe next one will have more smut. 
> 
> comments are appreciated!!


End file.
